


Isolation

by ThatDastardCerberus



Series: The Unfortunate Werewolf Poems [1]
Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Betaed, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDastardCerberus/pseuds/ThatDastardCerberus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then I was alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isolation

**Author's Note:**

> A companion piece to The Unfortunate Werewolf.

I’ve been like this my entire life.

I’ve had to cope with this for as long as I can remember.

All by myself

I had a friend once.

Someone to walk by my side,

He was my teacher.

He stayed with me until he was killed.

It was only one month.

Then I was alone.

So alone,

I can’t tell anyone what I am.

But it no longer matters.

The curse spreads,

Like a disease.

Soon it will consume us all.

Then,

Maybe,

I won’t be so lonely.


End file.
